The Nasty Night
by VikaKyura
Summary: Sekuel dari Nasty Temper -Malam pernikahan Sai dan Ino- Ino tidak rela jika kepolosaannya akan dimanfaatkan sesuka hati oleh Sai yang ternyata tidak begitu polos jika sudah berkaitan dengan masalah beginian. Uh, lelaki ya lelaki, ternyata. One-shot COMPLETE. Baca dan Review pleasee /PHOTO COVER IS MINE/


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje. Rate M. Fiksi ini 'ter-no-da-i'. I warned you.**

Sekuel dari **Nasty Temper**. Malam Pernikahan Sai dan Ino.

 **Disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi Nasty Temper terlebih dahulu.**

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **The Nasty Night**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tidak rela jika kepolosaannya akan dimanfaatkan sesuka hati oleh Sai yang ternyata tidak begitu polos jika sudah berkaitan dengan masalah beginian. Uh, lelaki ya lelaki, ternyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ino memang selalu enerjik, tapi belum tentu dia agresif. Sai boleh jadi 'agak' polos dan diam tapi belum tentu dia pasif, kan?_ -well, that's **my logic** ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M for safe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I warned you.**

* * *

Malam hari yang damai setelah seluruh hiruk pikuk acara pernikahan telah usai.

Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino, ehem, Shimura Ino, yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri kini sedang berada di dalam salah satu kamar hotel yang telah disediakan khusus untuk mereka.

Kamar pengantin.

Tentu saja berbeda dengan kamar persinggahan tempat mereka ganti baju tadi siang.

Aura dan bau pernikahan terasa kental menyelimuti atmosfir ruangan itu.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Semerbak harum bunga yang memenuhi ruangan memberikan kenyamanan pada otot-ototnya yang sudah kelelahan.

Disampingnya, Sai mengelilingkan pandang.

Tirai-tirai tipis yang menghiasi seluruh penjuru ruangan menjadikan kamar itu tampak dominan berwarna putih. Terlebih saat beberapa tangkai mawar putih dalam vas bunga ditempatkan di beberapa sudut kamar. Di pusat kamar, terdapat satu tempat tidur ukuran besar yang ditutupi oleh kain kelambu tipis transparan berwarna salem yang sukses menarik perhatian keduanya.

Melihat keberadaan adanya ranjang, Sai jadi merasakan desiran aneh terutama di hati sampai ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mendadak merasa hilang minat untuk memperhatikan dekorasi ruangan itu lebih lanjut dan langsung menempatkan pandang ke arah istrinya.

Ino melangkah ke depan, bermaksud untuk menjelajahi suasana kamar lebih ke dalam. Ia merasa fisiknya lelah sampai-sampai merasa ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa di belakangnya ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tajam seolah siap untuk menerkam.

Suaminya.

Sai menatap dalam-dalam gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan gaun berwarna ungu-kebiruan yang kini sedang membalut lekat tubuh istrinya karena mereka tidak sempat diberi waktu untuk berduaan. Oleh karenanya, kini oniksnya sedang memperhatikan baik-baik lekuk tubuh istrinya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang masih terkepang sanggul membuat tengkuk dan pundaknya cukup terekspos. Lekuk leher, tengkuk dan punggungnya itu terlihat sangat menggoda dari belakang.

Sang istri yang sedang menatap lekat pemandangan di balik kelambu dari jauh itu langsung bergidik saat sebuah tatapan lapar tiba-tiba terasa menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya.

Belum sempat Ino memutar tubuh untuk melihat asal tatapan tajam itu, Sai sudah menyambar tubuhnya dari belakang. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di tengkuk istrinya. Ino sontak menegang.

Belum sempat terjadi sedikit basa-basi, sang suami sudah maju duluan.

Ino terkesiap saat merasakan bibir hangat Sai mencium dan menghisap kulit di tengkuknya.

"Aahh!" pekik si gadis. Dadanya lekas membusung dan jantungnya langsung dibuat berdebar tak menentu.

Yang benar saja? Langsung sekarang? Ino belum sempat mempersiapkan diri. Oh, gadis itu hampir lupa bahwa meski suaminya bersifat polos, pemuda berkulit pucat itu juga bisa sangat blak-blakan dan tidak sabaran.

Dirasakan Ino, kedua tangan Sai sudah memeluk mesra tubuh bagian depannya. Saat tangan pemuda itu hendak digerakkan untuk meraba tubuhnya lebih jauh, Ino langsung menghentikan.

Ino yakin, jika dilanjutkan nalarnya tidak akan bertahan. Gadis itu masih butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya. Maka dari itu si gadis berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan tidak berdebar lebih liar dari ini.

"Sai," panggilnya dengan suara yang dipaksakan tenang.

Sai berhenti sesaat dari kegiatannya dan hanya merespon pendek, "Hn."

Si gadis melepas paksa tangan yang sedang mendekapnya, membuat Sai menegakkan leher dan mendongak. Dirasakan istrinya sedang berusaha untuk memutar tubuhnya, sehingga dengan enggan Sai merenggangkan pelukannya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berhadapan. Si pemuda tetap merengkuh erat pinggang istrinya, membuat Ino menelusurkan tangannya naik ke atas dada bidang suaminya. Ino mendongak untuk menempatkan akuanya pada oniks Sai.

"Sai." panggilnya lagi dengan nada sensasional. Rasa panas mendadak menjalari seluruh tubuh si pemuda. Sai menatap instens manik birunya.

Ino menelan ludah. Ia sedang dilanda gugup bukan kepalang, meski kini sedang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Tatapan tajam dari oniks suaminya entah mengapa memunculkan sensasi geli sekaligus merinding di hatinya. Ino jadi bimbang dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Melemahkan pertahanan diri, atau malah meningkatkannya, kah?

Tentu saja Ino tahu bahwa dirinya harus menanggalkan seluruh pertahanannya di depan sang suami. Tapi tetap saja Ino sempat merasa bimbang.

Sai segera menunduk ke depan, bermaksud untuk menangkap bibir ranum istrinya, tapi gerakan Ino segera menahan maksudnya. Si gadis menempatkan dua jarinya di bibir si pemuda.

"Tunggu dulu, suamiku." Bisik Ino.

Sai merasakan dirinya menegang saat Ino berbisik manja seperti demikian. Kepalanya masih dilayangkan dekat-dekat dengan wajah si gadis.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk berganti baju." Pinta Ino.

Sai mengangkat alisnya, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Biar aku saja yang membukakannya untukmu."

Ino merasa hatinya menegang saat melihat senyum seduktif itu tapi ia segera mengingatkan dirinya untuk bertahan dan tidak terjerumus lebih dalam ke dalam godaan itu. Si gadis menggeleng. "Aku ingin menghapus riasan ini dulu," ucap Ino merujuk pada _make up_ yang sedang dipakainya, "Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman."

Sai menyipitkan netra gelapnya. Ia segera dibuat paham namun tetap merasa enggan untuk melepaskan tubuh gadis itu.

Ino mulai mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya di puncak jas berwarna ungu-biru gelap milik suaminya. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Sai." sahut Ino mencoba meyakinkan. "Lagipula, kau pun harus ganti baju dulu biar nantinya nyaman." Bisikan lembut Ino membuat Sai terpaksa menyerah.

Dengan sangat enggan Sai merenggangkan pelukan lengannya, membuat Ino langsung menjauh mundur dua langkah. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Jangan lama-lama." Ucap Sai pada akhirnya.

Ino lekas mengangguk sebelum cepat-cepat membalik badan dan langsung melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

Daun pintu ditutup pelan dari dalam. Segera saja Ino bersandar lemas disana.

Ino mengusap-usap dadanya, napasnya terengah.

Whoa. Akting kalemnya boleh juga. Meski jantungnya sempat dibuat mengejang.

.

.

.

Ino mengunci dirinya cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi. Padahal ia sudah selesai berbenah daritadi.

Gadis itu tidak sempat untuk memikirkan keberadaan baju ganti saat masih berdiri di pelaminan tadi. Tapi ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega saat masih bisa menemukan beberapa gaun malam tergantung di dalam lemari kamar ganti.

Gaun-gaun itu memang terlihat begitu minim dan kentara modus sekali.

Tidak masalah sih bagi Ino untuk tampil seksi. Toh, ia bangga dengan tubuh semampainya yang mempunyai lekuk proporsional itu.

Ia hanya tidak pernah terlihat tampil terlalu seksi karena . . . ayah dan kakaknya. Yah, merekalah satu-satunya alasan.

Terlepas dari krisis kepercayaan diri yang ternyata sama-sekali bukan masalah bagi Ino, nyatanya gadis itu kini sedang merasa sangat gugup.

Tentu saja. Gadis yang masih 'perawan sampai pada malam pernikahannya' pasti akan merasa gugup, tegang, takut, bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ino memeluk lengannya. Dirasakannya tubuhnya sesekali bergetar, pun tangannya menjadi ikut gemetaran. Nerves kan ia?

Jujur saja, Ino sedikit merasa . . takut, karena belum pernah mengalaminya. Ini wajar kan?

Ia tidak rela jika kepolosaannya itu akan dimanfaatkan sesuka hati oleh Sai yang ternyata tidak begitu polos jika sudah berkaitan dengan masalah beginian. Uh, lelaki ya lelaki, ternyata.

Ino masih menata napasnya sekarang. Ia sedang memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin di depannya.

Dilihatnya, seorang gadis sedang berdiri di dalam cermin dengan mengenakan gaun malam tipis berpotongan dada rendah yang sukses menampilkan setengah belahan dadanya. Ia juga sengaja memilih setelan pakaian dalam tipis berdada rendah, sesuai saran sahabat-sahabatnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya digerai. Ino sengaja menata rambutnya dengan belahan pinggir karena bisa memberikan kesan dewasa dan menggoda. Ino melembabkan bibir ranumnya dengan menjilati mulut bagian luarnya. Melihat raut tegang yang terpampang pada wajah elok gadis dalam cermin itu membuat Ino menelungkupkan satu tangan di mulutnya.

Uh, jantungnya merasa berdebar bukan kepalang. Seseorang, tolong beritahu Ino apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia harus pasrah saja menyerahkan semua ini pada suaminya?

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ah, tidak bisa. Ino tidak boleh terlihat kebingungan. Si gadis yakin Sai juga akan butuh bantuan. Setidaknya ia harus tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Argh. Ino mengacak rambut pirangnya. Kepalanya dibuat pening seketika.

Ia menyesal hanya membaca dua lembar awal artikel majalah panas yang pernah disarankan oleh Sakura semalam sebelumnya. Ino menggeleng. Lagian, dalam suasana tegang ini, Ino yakin ia tidak akan bisa memanggil ulang memorinya.

Gadis itu masih tergugup menatap ke dalam cermin dengan alasan yang kebanyakan tidak jelas. Dilihatnya ekspresinya sedaritadi sudah berubah-ubah seperti orang bodoh saja. Pertama kaku karena gugup, lalu tiba-tiba berubah tersipu karena pikirannya mulai merambah liar kemana-mana, lalu menjadi tegang karena takut, lalu menjadi canggung karena malu-malu, lalu menyeringai percaya diri sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela napas panjang.

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

Gedoran cepat di pintu membuat Ino melonjak. Ia tahu pasti siapa pelakunya.

"Ino sedang apa kau disana? Lama sekali."

Benar saja, sang suami sudah memanggil untuk ketiga kalinya. Sang istri memang sudah kelewat lama berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau jangan merasa gugup begitu, ayo keluarlah. Aku tahu kau hanya sedang mengulur waktu saja."

 _Glek_.

Ino menelan ludah, sepertinya Sai sudah paham dengan maksud dirinya mengurung diri di dalam sana. Tentu saja, kau sudah kelamaan berada di dalam kamar mandi, Ino.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bermain kasar. Ayo lakukan pelan-pelan, jika itu yang kau mau." terdengar lagi suara dari luar.

Mendengar kalimat itu, membuat Ino kembali menegang. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada dua telapak tangannya. Uh, apa yang sedang suaminya rencanakan? Lagipula, darimana ia belajar kata-kata ambigu dan menjurus seperti itu?

"Ino." Panggil suaminya lagi, sudah empat kali Sai memanggilnya. "Jangan bilang kau sudah keburu pingsan di dalam sana bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyetubuhimu."

Ino tiba-tiba merasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Sempat-sempatnya Sai menyuarakan kata nista seperti itu di suasana seperti ini.

Sejujurnya, alasan utama Ino tidak mau keluar dari ruangan bersekat itu adalah karena ia merasa gugup sekali menghadapi Sai. Pemuda itu bisa bergerak tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan dan tanpa perencanaan.

Ino tambah gugup bukan main. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia ingin sih, diapa-apakan oleh suaminya itu . . memikirkannya saja bisa membuat Ino meleleh rasanya, apalagi mempraktekkannya. Tapi tetap saja poros tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti berulah. Jantungnya masih berdetak keras dan cepat.

"Ino?" Kini nada Sai terdengar khawatir. "Kau tidak ap-"

"Sebentar lagi, Sai." akhirnya Ino mencicit setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dibasuhnya kembali wajahnya, agar memberikan kesan segar.

 _Ceklek_.

Daun pintu terbuka.

Ino tidak punya pilihan lain, ia tidak bisa menahan semua ini lebih lama lagi. Toh mereka akan melakukannya juga.

Ino muncul dari balik pintu, dan segera terperangah dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sai masih memakai kemeja _violet_ nya, namun seluruh kancingnya telah dibuka sehingga menampilkan pemandangan yang pernah ditatap liar oleh manik akua Ino beberapa waktu lalu. Dada bidang dan _abs_ enam pak itu . .

Ino mencoba mengabaikannya, sambil tersenyum manis ia menghampiri Sai yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Keduanya beradu pandangan tajam.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untukmu, kan?" Ino menggoda suaminya dengan gerakan sensual, terkesan sangat percaya diri.

Sai sempat dibuat melongo dengan pemandangan tubuh aduhainya.

Pemuda itu selalu tahu Ino memiliki tubuh yang menggiurkan, tapi melihat kulit putihnya terekspos di semua bagian secara langsung seperti ini . . Membuat hati Sai berdesir-desir lagi.

Sesaat kemudian suaminya menyeringai, membuat napas si gadis tertahan. Hatinya berdesir aneh.

lalu belum sempat Ino melangkah ke luar, Sai sudah menghujamnya dengan sebuah ciuman mesra.

"Uummph."

Belum apa-apa, Ino sudah melenguh tanda menyerah.

Sai mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, mulut mereka masih bertautan. Ino bergelantung di lehernya sementara Sai menyingsingkan tubuh istrinya ke atas. Dibaringkanlah tubuh sang istri di atas kasur berselimut sangat lembut itu. Sai bisa melihat Ino sedang terengah, sama seperti dirinya, dada gadis itu naik turun, menggodanya untuk melakukan hal-hal lain yang lebih jauh lagi.

Kini Sai sudah memaku tubuh Ino dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya sedang merangkak di atas istrinya.

Ah, suaminya terlihat tampan sekali ketika sedang memburunya seperti ini.

Ino merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

Setelah ini apalagi? Ino langsung meleleh hanya sekedar memikirkannya.

Sai kembali menghujaninya dengan ciuman lembut nan hangat. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali . . dan masih berlanjut. Kemudian, bibir si pemuda mulai menjamah rahangnya . . lehernya . . Sai menyesap aroma tubuhnya lama-lama dari sana . . lalu bergerak ke tenggorokannya . . tulang rusuknya . . Ino semakin menggeliat tidak jelas akibat merasakan sensasi nikmatnya.

Ketika Sai mulai mencapai belahan dadanya. Ino merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sai disana. Tapi sensasi geli yang mendadak menjalari tubuhnya membuat Ino menjambak rambut hitam sang suami untuk menahan pergerakannya.

Lagi-lagi merasa tertahan, Sai mendongak dengan ekspresi agak kesal.

"A-apa kau tidak merasa ada yang terlewat?" Ino menatapnya canggung.

"Tidak." Jawab Sai singkat, suaranya sudah berubah menjadi serak basah, membuat Ino meleleh hanya dengan sekali mendengar.

Sai kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke depan yang lagi-lagi ditahan oleh pergerakan dua tangan Ino.

"Ada apa lagi?" ujar Sai cepat, nadanya sudah terdengar jengkel. Kini Sai sengaja meletakan satu tangan di perut datar istrinya untuk sedikit 'menghukum' perbuatan gadis itu yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya.

Si gadis nampak segera memalingkan muka ke samping, bola mata birunya digerakkan acak mengitari sekeliling. Ia tertawa garing.

Sai sudah akan menggerakkan tangannya saat Ino memekik sekaligus, membuat Sai agak melonjat. "Ah!"

Dilihatnya Ino sedang menempatkan tatapannya pada arah samping sambil menunjuk ke arah itu dengan satu jari.

Sai mendelik singkat ke arah yang sama lalu segera menaikan alis hitamnya.

"Kita belum membuka kado-kadonya." Ucap Ino hampir terdengar bahagia.

Sai mengerutkan alis. "Kita bisa mengurusi kado nant-"

"Itu kado khusus dari kakakku, temanku dan temanmu." Tekan Ino sambil merajuk, kini akuanya sudah kembali menatap oniks Sai. "Kau bermaksud untuk mengabaikan pesan mereka?"

Sai langsung mereka ulang memorinya. Dan benar saja. Diingatnya tadi siang, mereka –apalagi Deidara- sudah sangat mewanti-wanti pengantin baru itu untuk segera membuka hadiah mereka. Deidara menatapnya dengan penuh harap, ia tidak boleh mengabaikan permintaan sederhana dari kakak iparnya kan? Lagipula, teman-temannya sudah sangat menekankan padanya agar hadiah dari mereka diutamakan untuk dibuka sebelum ritual malam pertama dilakukan. Meski Sai mencoba untuk mengabaikan kebanyolan para sahabatnya, Sai jadi merasa tiba-tiba penasaran saat sekarang ia sedang berada pada situasi panas ini. mundur 5 atau 10 menit tak akan memberikan efek yang terlalu signifikan, pikirnya.

Terpaksa Sai mengiyakan.

Jadilah pemuda itu menuruti usulan istrinya untuk membuka kado-kado itu terlebih dahulu. Dengan enggan, Sai mulai menurunkan badannya dari atas tubuh Ino.

Kini ada tiga buah kado yang sedang tersimpan di atas ranjang mereka. Kotak pertama yang terbungkus dengan kertas warna ungu adalah hadiah dari kakaknya, kotak selanjutnya yang berwarna _pink_ adalah kolektif dari sahabat wanitanya, dan kotak terakhir yang berwarna hitam adalah hadiah yang Ino yakini berasal dari para sahabat lelaki suaminya.

"Ayo cepat buka saja agar kita bisa segera melanjutkan." Ucap Sai agak malas.

Ino melempar delikan pelototan ke arah si pemuda, membuat Sai menyerah kalah.

Oke, ia hanya perlu bersabar untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Entah mengapa Ino jadi terlihat lebih rileks sekarang sambil mulut mungilnya bersenandung ria.

Ah, ingin rasanya Sai kembali membungkam lembut bibir ranum itu.

Ino mulai mengambil satu kotak berwarna ungu dan mendudukan kotak itu di atas pahanya yang terekspos. Si gadis menoleh ke arah suaminya.

Sai mengangguk, mulai memberikan atensinya pada kotak besar itu. ia penasaran, kado macam apa yang sampai kakak iparnya ingatkan berkali-kali untuk segera dibuka itu. kotak ungu itu terasa ringan saja saat tadi Sai menggotongnya untuk dibawa ke kasur.

Ino mulai merobek kertas kadonya dan Sai langsung merusak rekatan yang menyatukan tutup kotak itu. Kado itu kini sedang menampilkan isinya.

Ino mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat sebuah gelembung di dalam sana.

'Sebuah balon?' pikirnya. Untuk apa kakaknya menghadiahi mereka balon, satu biji doang lagi?

Sai yang sama dibuat penasarannya mulai melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kotak sementara Ino mulai merogoh isi kotak itu. ternyata ada benda-benda pipih lain yang banyak tergeletak di dalam sana.

Permen . . ? dan balon . . ? Baik Sai maupun Ino belum bisa mencerna langsung apa yang terdapat di dalam sana karena otak mereka sudah sama-sama lelah dan sedang dipenuhi napsu (?)

Ino mengernyitkan alis saat tangannya menyapu sebuah kertas.

Si gadis segera menarik keluar kertas itu. Dilihatnya sebuah tulisan yang dikenalinya tertera besar disana, lengkap dengan gambar sebuah benda berbentuk balon.

 _Gunakan ini saat akan berhubungan, jika kalian masih betah bermesraan dan belum ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai anak_.

Ino mengejang saat membacanya.

 _Tambahan : Jangan sampai salah menggunakannya. Benda ini bukan balon, aku yakin Sai paham cara memakainya. Jangan sampai kau tiup menggembung jadi seperti ini, Ino._

Ada sebuah tanda panah yang menghubungkan kalimat itu dengan gambar balon yang di bawah.

Ino langsung merona merah saat dirinya dibuat paham.

Ia meremas keras kertas itu dan segera melemparnya ke lantai di sebrang sana. "Kakak bodoh tidak berguna!" umpatnya.

Si gadis memandang ngeri kotak yang masih terbuka itu. Mendadak ia merasa menyesal sudah sengaja mengusulkan acara buka kado ini. Dilihatnya puluhan lembar bungkusan pipih yang ternyata adalah salah satu jenis alat kontrasepsi, sedang tergeletak saling bertumpuk di dalam sana.

Sai menatap heran amukan tiba-tiba sang istri.

"Ah, ini kan hanya kond-" Ino segera membekap mulut Sai yang hampir memperjelas isi hadiah itu.

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan kata laknat itu, terutama malam ini." geram Ino.

Sai sempat menatap istrinya bingung saat ia menyadari perubahan sikap tiba-tiba dari Ino.

Segera saja gadis itu menendang paksa kotak yang berisi bingkisan pengaman itu sampai jatuh ke lantai dan membuat isinya berantakan. Benda gembung menyerupai balon itu kini sedang meloncat pelan di atas lantai.

Sai langsung merasa paham dengan apa yang terjadi saat ia melihat ketegangan Ino.

Si pemuda meraih pipi istrinya dan berbisik. "Kau terlihat manis sekali saat tersipu sangat merah begitu hanya karena melihat setumpuk kondo-"

"Sai!" jerit Ino

"Haha." Sai tertawa sebelum mencium pipi istrinya mesra.

Ino menghentikan ciuman itu sebelum bisa menjalar lebih jauh.

"Ayo buka yang selanjutnya." Ujar si gadis, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari hadiah laknat yang diberikan kakaknya, berharap isi hadiah kedua memang akan mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Sai kembali dibuat merengut.

Mau tidak mau Ino menatap curiga bungkusan di depannya. Ia tidak sempat kepikiran kakaknya akan nekat melakukan keisengan selevel ini. jangan-jangan . .

Kini keduanya sedang merobek bungkusan berwarna merah muda yang segera saja menampilkan dua pasang kain berenda dengan warna berbeda. Ino kembali membelalakan mata. Benar saja, hadiah dari para sahabat wanitanya itu berisi dengan benda laknat kedua.

Dua pasang _lingerie_ super minim dengan warna kain berbeda, _pink_ yang terkesan imut dan _hitam_ yang terkesan seksi.

Sai ber-woh pelan saat menatap kain transparan itu dengan penuh minat. Ia sempat bersiul sebelum bercicit, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu ingin kau memakai hadiah mereka sekarang juga."

Ino kembali menegang saat merasakan Sai menatap lekat tubuhnya. Perkataan dan tatapannya sukses membuat Ino jadi merona dan salah tingkah. Segera saja badannya dicondongkan ke arah Sai dan menyumpal mulut pemuda itu dengan kain berenda tersebut.

"Kau saja yang pakai, Tuan Sai!" raung Ino.

Sai hanya terkekeh dan menghentikan pergerakan tangan Ino. Si gadis menatapnya malu-malu dan berkata. "Oke. Ayo hentikan ini."

Kini ia sudah sepenuhnya menyesal karena telah menawarkan acara buka kado tersebut yang ternyata menampilkan benda-benda bejad.

Ino yakin kotak selanjutnya juga berisi sesuatu yang sama-sama tidak beresnya.

Ino hendak berputar dan melempar kotak terakhir ke bawah, tapi Sai menghentikannya.

"Tidak bisa, aku terlanjur dibuat penasaran dengan isinya," ucap Sai sambil menyeringai. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan isi kotak terakhir yang tidak lain adalah hadiah dari sahabat lelakinya itu. Tapi ia senang menggodai Ino yang jadi terlihat uring-uringan menggemaskan seperti ini.

Ino memekik ngeri.

Berbeda dengan dua kotak lain yang beratnya ringan, kotak terakhir terasa lebih berisi karena lebih berat. Sai segera merobek tutupnya tanpa lagi dibantu Ino karena istrinya itu tampak sudah hilang minat pada acara buka kado tersebut. Ino hanya melihatnya sambil cemberut menggemaskan.

Saat Sai merogoh isinya, dirasakannya tiga buah benda keras berbentuk kotak tergeletak disana. Pemuda itu segera mengangkat benda-benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah . . tiga volume novel _icha-icha series_.

"Ah." Gumam Sai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mata Ino membulat. Rahangnya menganga. Bahkan seorang nona muda sepertinya pun tahu buku laknat macam apa yang sekarang sedang dipandang penuh minat oleh Sai. Benda itu sudah dan sedang menjadi viral di media sosial sejak bertahun lalu.

Uh, muncul lagi benda laknat selanjutnya, pangkat tiga lagi!

Ino segera menghempaskan tiga buku terkutuk itu dari genggaman Sai sampai terdengar suara bedebam kasar saat permukaan keras benda menghamtam lantai kamar yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Buang itu." seru Ino.

Sai segera saja merengut. "Tidak boleh." Ucapnya santai. Sai terlihat turun dari atas ranjang ke lantai dan dengan santainya meraih ketiga buku yang tergeletak mengenaskan disana.

Kelakuannya membuat Ino terhenyak.

Sai memutar badan dan mengacungkan kembali tiga novel dengan _cover_ berbeda warna itu. "Ini adalah buku yang sedang ingin kukoleksi. _Limited edition_. Ternyata mereka bisa pengertian juga." Ucapan penuh terimakasih Sai ini diperuntukan pada teman sejawatnya.

Dagu Ino jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Ia masih melongo di atas kasur. Matanya mengerjap dua kali. "Sai, jangan bilang kau . . membacanya?"

Sai merespon dengan anggukan santai. "Tentu saja. Isinya sangat menarik."

Ino sontak dibuat bengong, dengan spontan gadis itu meringsutkan tubuhnya untuk melipir ke sisi kasur saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa merinding.

Sementara Sai yang sudah menyimpan buku hadiahnya di atas meja, kini telah memutar badannya untuk kembali memberi perhatian pada Ino. Perlahan, Sai menaikan kaki kanannya ke atas kasur berukuran _king size_ itu, diikuti dengan kaki kiri dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Ino masih meringsut ke belakang, berusaha menjauh dari suaminya. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan istrinya.

" _Well._ Kini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menahan kita untuk berhubungan." Sai mulai menyeringai dan ikut meringsutkan badan, tapi ke arah depan.

Dengan sekali tangkap, Ino sudah merasakan dirinya ditarik mendekat.

Ino hanya mampu memekik kaget.

Suaminya kini sedang memeluk tubuhnya erat dan mulai menciumi telinganya. Sesaat kemudian, ciumannya merambah ke bibirnya. Sai mencium mesra bibir gadisnya, kali ini ia tak akan sungkan dan tak akan mudah dilepaskan.

Ino yang langsung terlena dengan ciuman suaminya yang mulai liar itu kini sedang mengerang pelan. Dirasakan si gadis, tangan jahil Sai sudah mulai meraba-raba area privasi di tubuhnya, membuat Ino hanya mampu mendesah nikmat.

Ino mulai menggeliat dengan gerakan sensual, membuat Sai makin tergoda. Rasa panas kini menjalari tubuh keduanya. Ino hampir pingsan dibuatnya, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk tetap menahan kesadarannya, meski kini penglihatannya sudah berubah samar-samar.

Ketika merasa Ino mulai mencengkram kasar kerah kemejanya, Sai merenggangkan bibir mereka yang sedang bertaut dalam ciuman panas.

Dilihatnya wajah istrinya sedang merah padam, rambutnya tergerai berantakan dan bibirnya agak mengembang.

Ino menatapnya tajam.

"Kau manis sekali, Ino. Daritadi kau bersikap sangat tegang." Sai terkekeh. "seperti belum pernah melewati malam pertama saja."

Ino sempat dibuat syok oleh ucapan suaminya itu. "Tentu saja! Aku kan belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini lag-. Tunggu dulu." Manik biru Ino membelalak lebar, "Memangnya kau sudah pernah?!"

Sai merespon dengan menggeleng enteng. Ia terkekeh lagi "Setidaknya, aku tidak sepertimu, Ino. Aku sudah banyak belajar tentang ini."

Gadis itu mengernyit.

Suara Ino seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya saat Sai perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Oke. Setidaknya, Sai yang baru saja jadi suaminya itu nampak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Karena Ino samar sekali tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

Baiklah. Percayakan semua ini pada suami tampannya.

Seketika Ino merasa tubuhnya berubah rileks. Gadis itu balik memandang oniks suaminya dengan kerlingan menggoda. "Kalau begitu . ." Ino mulai menelusurkan jarinya di wajah Sai, sampai turun pada kulit dadanya, membuat Sai mengambil napas dalam saat merasakan godaan dari sentuhan nakal jemari istrinya. "Ayo buktikan." bisik Ino.

Kemudian Sai mulai menyeringai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kini sang istri nampak sedang menggodanya. Mungkin percakapan barusan berhasil memprovokasi sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu. Sai tahu sekali istrinya memiliki harga diri tinggi yang tidak mau kalah.

Segera Saja pemuda itu kembali mengurung tubuh sang istri di bawah tubuhnya. Ino masih tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya." Sahut Sai.

Sesaat kemudian, dengan satu gerakan, pemuda itu mengunci kedua tangan Ino di atas kepala pirangnya.

Si gadis terkesiap. Ini di luar dugaan. "Kenapa kau me-"

"Tanganmu pasti akan menggangguku lagi saat aku mulai berbuat macam-macam padamu." Sai memotongnya cepat.

Ino menelan ludah. "M-macam-macam?"

Sai tersenyum. Ia mengakui bahwa tentu saja dirinya memang akan melakukan sesuatu yang intim pada istrinya itu. Tangannya mulai merambah menjelajahi bagian-bagian tubuh istrinya yang belum pernah terjamah.

Ino panik. Ia tahu sekarang suaminya sudah benar-benar serius.

Bagaimana ini? dirinya kembali dilanda gugup.

Ino merasa belum siap menghadapi Sai yang sedang tersenyum jail penuh godaan seperti sekarang. Senyuman itu terasa tepat menusuk jantungnya. Namun sepertinya Ino tidak akan diberi kesempatan lebih jauh untuk merasa khawatir. Langsung saja Sai menghujamnya dengan ciuman singkat.

Gadis itu menggeliat sambil berucap, "Sai! T-tunggu du-AAHH~~~!"

Ucapan sang istri itu terhentikan oleh jeritan nikmat ketika sang suami kembali menyerangnya, tanpa henti.

Rupanya, Sai sudah terlanjur berbuat macam-macam tanpa gadis itu sempat mencegah lagi.

Akhirnya, kesabaran Sai menghadapi sikap Ino yang suka meledak-ledak dan kadang sulit ditebak seolah terbayar dengan sensasi nikmat yang sekarang sedang ia rasakan . . dan pasti bisa terus ia rasakan untuk kedepannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FINISHED.**

* * *

Hahahahaha. Apa-apaan ini~

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.

 **Ganti Rate?** Iya. lol

Aaaaa Sai dan Ino disini kelewat OOC, Sai-nya pervert mode gini~ dan, ehem, Shimura Ino? Aneh yaa . . ?! XD tapi mohon dimaklum demi kelancaran cerita T_T

Aku sengaja memisahkan cerita ini yang tadinya dimaksudkan sebagai chapter terakhir Nasty Temper. Namun berhubung (rasanya) melewati batas rating T, yasudah mending pisahin aja. Jika ada yg merasa ending Nasty Temper maksa, maaf yaa emang finishnya sengaja dimajuin huhuhu

Hmm, rate M-nya begini doang? maaf jika kecewa, karena isi chap ini memang maksa T_T

Akhirnyaaa! Fiksi ini sudah oficially tamat. Bahagia sekali diriku *sujud*

Oke, terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca :)

Tuliskan komentarmu di kotak review ya, ditungguuuu XD


End file.
